criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit of the Past
Fruit of the Past is the sixth fanmade case of Jeear. Case Background The victim is a girl named Melissa Spasky, she was found dead on the stairs. The killer was a teen named Sean Moore, Jones was surprised when they learned that Sean was the killer, Sean explained that he was manipulated, when he was about to go home from school, he heard a voice telling to kill the first person he sees, he was hypnotized by the voice and killed Melissa which he first saw. He also said that the killer might have took advantage of the trauma caused by the past murders of his best friend, his great grandfather and his father. He was sentenced 35 years in prison with chance of parole for 4 years and with a psychiatrist. Victim *'Melissa Spasky' (Found dead in the stairs) Murder Weapon *'Pushed to death'. Killer *'Sean Moore' Suspects *'Randa Olonza' - Principal Suspect Profile : Eats Chocolate. Suspect Appearance : Caucasian, Wears striped shirt. *'Danny Komarovsky' - Teacher Suspect Profile : Left Handed. Suspect Appearance : Caucasian. *'Michelle Austin' - Convict Suspect Profile : Left Handed, Eats Chocolate. Suspect Appearance : Caucasian. *'Sean Moore' - Student. Suspect Profile : Left Handed, Eats Chocolate. Suspect Appearance : Caucasian, Wears Striped shirt. *'Anna Seraffin' - Chef at Seraffino Suspect Profile : Left Handed, Eats Chocolate. Suspect Appearance : Caucasian, Wears Striped shirt. Killers Profile * *The Killer eats chocolate. *The Killer is left handed. *The Killer is caucasian. *The Killer wears striped shirts. *The Killer is below 25 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Staircase (Clues : Victim's Body, Stained Clothe, Wallet) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Examine Wallet (Result : Victim's ID) *Examine Stained Clothe (Result : Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (6:00:00 ; KP: Killer eats chocolates) *Talk to the principal about the murder. (SP : Randa eats chocolate) *Investigate Surveillance Room (Clues : Locked Cabinet) *Examine Locked Cabinet (Result : Cabinet) *Examine Cabinet (Result : Tape) *Analyze Tape (6:00:00 ; KP: Killer is left handed, killer is caucasian) *Talk to Danny Komarovsky *Talk to Michelle Austin about her friend's death (SP : Michelle eats chocolate) *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Desk (Clues : Notebook) *Examine Notebook (Result : Owner's name) *Return Sean's notebook (SP : Sean is left handed) *Talk to Randa for information. *Investigate Computers (Clues : Torn Receipt) *Examine Torn Receipt. *Talk to Anna Seraffin. (SP : Anna eats chocolate) *Talk to Danny Komarovsky. (SP: Danny is left handed) *Talk to Sean Moore (SP : Sean eats chocolate.) *Talk again to Anna Seraffin (SP : Anna is left handed) *Investigate Seraffino (Clues : Trashbin) *Examine Trashbin (Result : Bloody Cloth) *Examine Bloody Cloth (Result : Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (6:00:00 ; KP : Killer wears striped shirt) *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Michelle (SP : Michelle is left handed) *Investigate Cafe Tables (Clues : Bloody Footprints) *Analyze Bloody Footprints (6:00:00 ; KP : Killer is less than 25 year old) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *See what's the matter with Randa. *Investigate Staircase (Clues : Greasy Papers) *Examine Greasy Papers (Result : Address) *Return the papers to Randa. (Reward : Burger) *Check up on Danny. *Investigate Surveillance Room (Result : Broken Pen) *Examine Broken Pen (Result : Pen) *Return Danny's Pen (Reward : Teacher Glasses) *Talk to Anna Seraffin. *Investigate Seraffino (Result : Leftovers) *Examine Leftovers (Result : Food Sample) *Analyze Food Sample (6:00:00) *Bring the Good news to Anna. *Go to Next Case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases